Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining
by Beth Weasley Snape
Summary: One thing went right that night, for George Weasley. When his whole world crashed around him, only one person could talk him back into sanity, and that person stuck by him through thick and through thin. And everyone needs someone a like her in their life. Everyone needs a Luna Lovegood.


She woke earlier than usual that morning. She knew exactly why. Getting up from her bed, she shoved her feet into her fluffy slippers and shrugged a blanket around her shoulders, making her way downstairs as quietly as possible, careful not to wake her husband. She sat herself down at the kitchen table, reached up, and turned the page on the calender, showing the new days date. May 2nd, 2008. Exactly ten years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood sighed to herself. Everyone had lost someone that day. Not just her. Not just Harry. Everyone. Although the one she felt for the most was her husband. Losing a sibling is hard, but losing your other half, is the worst thing imaginable. Ten years ago today, George Weasley lost Fred Weasley. But Fred died like a hero. Just like Tonks. And Remus. And Colin. Everyone that died that day for the greater side, died a hero. But if Fred hadn't died, she and George might not have been. In fact, she was 90% sure they wouldn't have. She let her mind wander back to that night.

_The wind blew into her face. It was good. Cold. Something to calm her down. She thought about Lavender Brown, her poor body mauled to pieces. She thought about Tonks and Lupin, lying there together, hands clasped. She thought about Colin Creevey, the sweet guy who had sneaked back to help them win the war was murdered. Then she heard it. The sobs of a young man. Wholehearted, hurt, painful, heartbroken tears. Luna rounded the corner carefully, so as not to startle the owner of the sobs. What she saw, shocked her. _

_"George," she whispered softly. "Get down from there. Now!" she ordered firmly. _

_"He didn't deserve to die. He was a good man," George whispered between sobs. _

_"I agree, George, I really do. And you know as well as I do that if Fred could see you standing on top of that balcony, he'd kill you his self." _

_"I don't deserve to live if he's gone, Luna," he whispered, looking at her, tears streaming down his pale, freckled cheeks. _

_"George Weasley, don't you dare speak like that!" She gasped. "He wouldn't want you to give in and take the easy route out. It may seem like the best option now, but I promise you, things will get better, even if it doesn't seem like it at this moment."_

_"I don't know how I'll survive without him."_

_"But you will. I promise. Just take my hand and come inside," she whispered, holding her tiny, pale hand out for him to take. _

_"No disrespect, Lovegood, but what would you know about it?" he sneered. _

_"More than I care to tell you about, Weasley. Now get down from the balcony and come inside. Your family has already lost one part of their hearts tonight, they don't need to lose another," she ordered, taking several steps forwards. _

_George jumped down, picking his jacket up from the ground and fixed Luna with a pointed glare. _

_"Good. Now, lets go inside and make sure your parents are okay."_

_"Fine. But I hope you know I'm not doing this for you, Luna, I'm doing it for Fred." _

_"I know you are, and he'd be so proud of you right now." _

_Luna reached out and took his large hand in her small one, still expecting him to pull away and charge ahead, but he squeezed her hand appreciatively and followed her down the staircase. _

She felt tears stream down her cheeks, remembering that awful night. She knew he'd never be over it, but she also knew that things had gotten better for him recently. She thought about the first time she'd come to the Burrow as George's girlfriend. How she'd gone into his and Fred's old bedroom and saw the folded piece of paper on Fred's bed. How she'd lifted it and opened it, reading it slowly and carefully.

**Dear Fred, **

**I know you can't read this. I know you'll never be able to. I know you'll be to busy making hell in heaven. I mean, you've been doing that for a while now. A whole year actually. I miss you. There isn't a day when I don't think about you. How we would annoy the hell out of Bill and Charlie, hide Percy's books, tease little Ronnikens with spiders and train little Ginny to be a true soldier. They're all doing good, by the way. Bill and Fluer are going to have a baby. Pretty sure it'll be a girl. It's all Phlegm talks about nowadays. Charlie's got a bird. Nice chick. Called Tanya. Tall, tanned, muscled, works with him. I think you'd like her. Percy's not a prat anymore. I know he was the last person you were with before...it happened. I know you forgave him. I want you to know that he takes all responsibility for what happened. Even though we all know it wasn't his fault. He's engaged to Penelope Clearwater, you know, that girl from school. She's a pain in the arse. Ron and Hermione are together now, so are Harry and Ginny. All four of them are pretty lovey-dovey. It would drive you insane. Seriously. **

**Mum and Dad are a little better. Sure, they still have their off days, when they miss you so much that it causes them physical pain, but we all do. And me, I'm doing okay. It's not the same without you. I don't have a partner in crime anymore. But I do have a girlfriend. A steady one. I actually love this one. Luna Lovegood. Yup, Looney Lovegood. I swear, she's the only reason I'm here right now. I owe this past year to her. I think I'm going to propose to her soon. I know I don't deserve her, but it's worth a try, isn't it? I know that's what you'd tell me if you were still here.**

**I love you Freddie, and nothing will ever change that. **

**Mischief Managed. **

She could quote that letter. Quote it like the Pope could a Bible.

"Hey babe, you're up early," A gruff voice from the doorway came.

"George! I never even saw you there."

"I know you didn't, you seemed pretty deep in thought."

"I was," she admitted, staring down at her hands.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked gently, sitting down across from her and taking her tiny hands.

"Just stuff," she brushed it off.

"All the people we lost ten years ago?"

"Some more than others," she shrugged.

"I know how you feel. I miss Fred," he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I know you do, honey, and I know there's nothing I can do to heal the pain. Just know that I'm here for you."

"You're always there for me. God knows what I've done to deserve you," he smiled, bending down and kissing her nose softly.

"No, God knows what I've done to deserve _you," _she grinned back.

"We work great with each other," he laughed.

"You know it. Now, we'd better get ready for the memorial dinner tonight," she sighed, not wanting to go out that night.

"Do we really have to go to that? I don't really feel up to it."

"Me either, love, me either. But I do have something to tell you that will hopefully cheer you up."

"Yeah?"

"George... I'm pregnant."


End file.
